Teaspoon Stories
by kitfallen
Summary: A series of drabbles and fragmented stories of various pairings and various inspirations. Mostly Axel/Roxas and Zexion/Demyx
1. Forgive Me

**Title:** Forgive Me (Drabble)  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts, Post-KHII/AU  
**Rating:** PG14  
**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx  
**Inspiration:** Bonding Over Coffee (see my DA)  
**Note:** From the NWNB-verse (see profile)._  
(reincarnation list)  
Rojar=Roxas  
N.=Zexion  
Elliot=Axel  
Dillian=Demyx_

--

"No." N. stated bluntly, with no hope of argument rising against it.

"But--!" Rojar sputtered, nearly spilling his coffee, his verbal skills scrabbling for a grip in this icy cliff. "Dillian and Elliot are _friends_. You've got to meet--erm... re-meet him eventually."

N. had dropped his eyes to the ground. "I'm _not_ going to "re-meet" the one who killed me." He spoke in a soft but harsh tone.

The blond ran a hand through his spiky hair, sighing, "He's not the same person." He replied soberly.

The slate-haired teen still refused to meet the other's ocean blue eyes.

Rojar continued with a tired tone, a tone that spoke of numerous amounts of repetition of this, "We all did horrible things in that life. We have to forgive ourselves... and each other.. eventually."

N. sipped the nectar of beans and high priced consumerism, "...I'm the last person you should be talking to about forgiving oneself."

The guilt leaking out through his voice made Rojar eye him warily. "What.. do you mean?"

The shorter teen shrugged and flicked a couple fingers up, "I'm one of the original six." He said, as if it explained everything. At Rojar's blank look, he sighed and continued in a softer tone, "We're the ones who _started_ this mess."

Rojar blinked and frowned, returning to his coffee with a noncommittal grunt.


	2. This Is For Real

**Title:** This Is For Real (Drabble)  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts, Post-KHII/AU  
**Rating:** PG14  
**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas  
**Inspiration:** This Time I Mean It (see my DA)  
**Note:** From the NWNB-verse (see profile)._  
(reincarnation list)  
Rojar=Roxas  
Elliot=Axel  
_

Elliot grabbed Rojar's arms, trying to force the blond to calm down and fucking _listen_ just this once...

Hard and sharp, like many steel knives, those blue eyes glared into Elliot's darkened green irises.

"Look, before you kill me--"

Taking that as an invitation, apparently, "I'll fucking _cut_ you, you little fucking--" Hissing and spitting, throwing his light but precise weight around like a wild creature.

"--BEFORE you kill me, I just wanted to let you know that I mean it."

Rojar froze.

Elliot didn't hesitate. He leaned forward, pinning the smaller blond to the wall, and pressed his lips against the other's.

By instinct, if nothing else, Rojar began to respond, leaning into the warmth and moving with Elliot's mouth.

The redhead dropped one hand to curl his arm around the blond's thin waist, he felt the other's hand dig into his scalp, pulling their mouths closer, as he pressed his frigid fingers under Rojar's light shirt, feeling the goosebumps ripple over the smaller boy's ribs.

It was the same as before--losing himself between past and present, fire in light and light in fire--but also so very different.

Because _goddamnit_ this time he meant it.


	3. Gaydar

**Title:** Gaydar (Drabble)  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts, AU  
**Rating:** PG14  
**Pairings:** Roxel/Zemyx [Axel/Roxas & Zexion/Demyx]  
**Inspiration:** Wouldn't You Like To Know (see my DA)  
**Note:** From a random plotbunny that will probably never be written.

Roxel fiddles with the tie to the firey red part of his hair, the front being a pale blond. "Alright, Luxbar."

"Bi." His neatly dressed companion states without looking up from his large book.

"Everyone knows that." The taller of the two mutters, "Okay, how about Marxen?"

"Straight." Zemyx rolls his blue-grey eyes, "You're boring. Give me someone hard."

Roxel frowns for a moment, glancing off into the distance as the two walk along the sandy path towards their high school. He glances back with a smirk, "Soku."

"Totally gay." Comes the reply.

The smirk drops from his face. "Wait, what? Really?"

Zemyx doesn't change his expression and doesn't look up as he carefully turns to the next page, "Of course. She was making out with Yuffiri after volleyball practice."

The blond-redhead narrows his multi-colored eyes slightly, "...You don't play volleyball."

The slate-tipped blond-haired boy glances up, "So?"

"Then how did you know that?" Roxel frowns.

A smirk grows across Zemyx's lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Glancing away with a huff of breath, "What I would like is a video of _that_." He mutters mostly to himself.

Back to reading his book, "How much are you willing to pay for that?" Zemyx asks in a casual tone, as if he were asking the price of a sandwich.

Wide green and blue eyes snap back to his friend, "You.. have a video of it?" Roxel's voice drops into a dead serious question.

Zemyx grins with a teasing sort of humor, "Maybe."


	4. This Is Halloween

**Title:** This Is Halloween (Drabble)  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts, AU  
**Rating:** PG14  
**Pairings:** Roxel/Zemyx [Axel/Roxas & Zexion/Demyx]  
**Inspiration:** Roxel and Zemyx: Halloween Town (see my DA)  
**Note:** From a random plotbunny that will probably never be written.

Roxel bristled. "What do you want." He ground out between his fangs. This was _supposed_ to be easy. In and out, they had said.

She just laughed. "What does anyone want?" She mused, lashing out again.

The mix-and-matched redhead-blond was slower with the added weight of his friend, but he still managed to avoid a major injury.

He hissed in pain at the paper-thin cuts along his arm, his sweater being torn to pieces bit by bit.

He couldn't even set her to flames unless he let go of the unconscious Zemyx in his arms. _Stupid water-logged idiot_, Roxel thought as he bit back a sob, _He said he'd back me up on this one..._ Dual-colored eyes narrowed as they rose to meet the hardened, cold eyes of their enemy.

"LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" He shrieked, an edge of hysteria entering his voice. He was breaking.

This wasn't looking good.

She just smiled.


	5. Roxas Hates Phones

**Title:** Roxas Hates Phones (Drabble)  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts, AU  
**Rating:** PG14  
**Pairings:** Axel/Roxas  
**Inspiration:** Why Roxas Avoids Axel's Calls (see my DA)  
**Note:** From a random plotbunny.

Roxas leaned against the cool glass of the window, staring out over the city, a grey phone in hand. "Yes.. yes, Axel... I can see the fire from here." The blond shifted and frowned, "Yes..." He gave a long-suffering sigh, "_AND _the helicopters.." There was another pause, and a further stretch of the frown marring the boy's face, "No, I don't want to know how many sheep it took."

He ran a hand through the dirty blond spikes, "..._No_, I don't believe that the moogle punched you first." Roxas nudged the butt of his sniper rifle with his heel, "No.. I don't think you'll be allowed back in that movie theater."

The boy rested his elbows on the window's frame, "**No**... Look--.. No, I don't care how nice it is, trade Demyx _back_." With a half-groan, he leaned his head on his hands, needlessly squashing his phone against his ear, the small paopu charm jingling against his fingers, "Look... Just give the phone to Zexion so you can use both hands."

There was another pause and he closed his eyes as his lips twisted further into a scowl, "Axel... Are you inside the laundromat dryer, now?" Blue eyes opened slowly, "Hm... I don't really blame him for that.." Roxas rolled his eyes in their sockets to stare at the sky as if pleading for it to strike him down, "That's only if you ingest it... _Did_ you ingest it?"

Roxas's scowl deepened "...I see."


	6. The Other Half

**Title:** The Other Half of Axel (Drabble)  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating:** PG14  
**Characters:** Axel's Somebody, who I call Lae  
**Inspiration:** Lae's Heartless (see my DA)  
**Note:** From a random plotbunny involving Axel's Somebody, Lae, and then goes on to tell the story of Lae's Heartless. I might eventually finish this.

Lae didn't quite know what the world was coming to. Yesterday, he had been working on that new airship Mas Gerkva managed to smash up again, and now.. he was....

He ran his oil-stained hands through his fiery hair once more--a nervous gesture he had picked up from his father, they both always came home with oil and ink, respectively, in their hair.

The familiar gesture seemed so out of place when golden eyes--not blue, never blue ever again--stared back at him. The hand running through the hair was tanned like a sailor's instead of deathly pale like it should have been and his hair_ shouldn't be this red_. It just shouldn't.

Lae knew what this transformation meant. Everyone on his world knew what it meant. He just--**fuck everything to ash**--no one ever thinks it's_ them_ that will be the sacrifice!

"Oh... oh no." A soft voice behind him drew a sharp breath "**_No_. **No, no, no." Lae snatched Terjii's arm before he could bolt.

"Ter. Please." Lae tried to plead, to comfort, to growl, all at once, but it just came out in a tone like something shattered and broken, sharp and rough.

"Let go of me." Terjii's voice was flat, but Lae didn't obey, instead he tried to catch the boy's hazel eyes, but those were frozen like shards of ice. "Let me go,_ bird__."_

Lae withdrew sharply, like he had been slapped or stung.

For a moment, tears seemed to want to fall from those warmly colored eyes, "Laeku..." Then the coward ran, like Lae had known he would. Ter was never the strong one in all the years they had known one another.

As water began to welt up in his own--golden, not blue, never blue again--eyes, he felt the heat of his skin turn it to steam.

"Oh, and so I'm not allowed to cry for myself. That's just ..._blazingly _great." Lae growled and slammed the window open. Ter would tell someone, and that someone would tell the fire guards, who would be on their way to 'contain' him soon. He only had so much time to escape.

Some of the Phoenix's sacrifices had escaped... hadn't they?

As he launched himself out his window, Lae heard a cry rise up in the city, and a Darkness invaded his thoughts.


End file.
